peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-29 ; Comments *Several recordings are available. The first (a) includes the last 45 minutes of the broadcast. The second (b) is a longer, two hour 15 minute recording, but is missing the first 45 minutes of the show. Finally, selected dance and international tracks are available on (c-f) *The show features an early play for Cat Power. Sessions *Future Sound Of London, #2. Recorded 1995-09-12. No known commercial release. *Elevate, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1995-04-06. Session first broadcast 12 May 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Van Basten: 'King Of The Death Posture (2xLP-Perimitive)' (Brute) # @ *Teengenerate: 'Midnight To Six Man (EP-No Time)' (Dog Meat) *Klezmatics: 'Schneider Zwiefacher (CD-Shvagyn=toyt)' (Piranha) *Asend: 'Can't Play Bass (12 inch)' (Second Movement) # @ *Elevate: 'Poobs' Whiskers' (Peel Session) *Pussycat Trash: 'Blessing Mix Up (EP-Amore)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Madd Cobra: 'Give The Youth A Bly (12 inch)' (Digital B) # @ *Terry Edwards & the Scapegoats: 'Ructions (CD-My Wife Doesn't Understand Me)' (Stim) *Blag Dahlia: 'Let's Take A Ride (7 inch-Haunt Me)' (Man's Ruin) *Broccoli: 'Relent (7 inch)' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Jimmy Smith: 'Pinch Me Quick (Compilation CD-Country Hicks Vol. 1)' (Bark Log) @ *'File b' begins *Future Sound Of London: 'My Kingdom' (Peel Session) # @ *Flaming Lips: 'The Abandoned Hospital Ship (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros) *Crustation: 'Now 'Til Never (12 inch)' (Cup Of Tea) # *Elevate: 'Sol Lewitt' (Peel Session) *Bubonique: 'The Pianna (CD-Trance Arse Vol. 3)' (Kitchenware) *Wedding Present: 'Jet Girl (Compilation EP-Saturday Night Special: Silence Is Golden)' (Leadmill) & *Tappa Zukie: 'Dub MPLA (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # & *Pram: 'Crooked Tiles (LP-Sargasso Sea)' (Too Pure) # & *Van Basten: 'Battlestar Science (2xLP-Perimitive)' (Brute) & *Heads: 'Television (7 inch)' (Headhunter) *Lemongrowers: 'Lemon Grove' (Noisebox) *Ralph Nielsen & The Chancellors: 'Scream (7 inch)' (white label) & *Future Sound Of London: 'Yage' (Peel Session) # & *Big White Stairs: 'Over And Over (CD single-Help Me Out!)' (Periscope) *Country Cabin Boys: 'Wounded Knee Polka (7 inch )' (Ecco Fonic) # & *Loop Guru: 'Sheikh (CD-Amrita...All These AnThe Japanese Soup Warriors)' (North South) # & *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Father And A Son (CD-History)' (Virgin) & *Jay Ray: 'Shearwater (12 inch-Activated)' (MFS) # &/% *Elevate: 'Slowspeed To Harbour' (Peel Session) *Big Youth: 'Cool Breeze (Compilation CD-Reggae's Geatest Hits Vol. 5)' (Heartbeat) # % *'File a' begins *Cat Power: 'Yesterday Is Here (CD-Dear Sir)' (Runt) % *Kenny Process Team: 'Cats And Dogs (LP-Surfin' With Kenny Process Team)' (Hemiola) *Van Basten: 'London Coma (2xLP-Perimitive)' (Brute) # % *Northern Uproar: 'Rough Boy (CD single)' (Heavenly Roller) *Everton Blender: The Man (7") Star Trail # % *Donnas: 'Let's Rab (7 inch maxi-single - School Yum Yum)' (Radio X) % *(Newsbeat) *Dumb: 'Stephen (7 inch)' (Thrill City) *Future Sound Of London: 'Spatial Freakout' (Peel Session) # % *Hole: 'Pale Blue Eyes (CD-Ask For It)' (Caroline) :(JP: 'That's Courtney Love giving a Lou Reed song a good thrashing. Pity she can't do the same thing for Lou, really.') *Elevate: '2 Days Out Of 5' (Peel Session) *DM Bob: 'Didn't Mean To Hurt Ye (7 inch-DM Bob & The Deficits)' (Fifi) % :(JP: 'I apologise for the fact that there haven't been very many jungle records in tonight's programme. This is mainly because once again, there's a great mountain of them, which I shall address over the weekend and next week and so forth, but up until this morning, I hadn't been able to listen to any of them at all.') *Ellen Alien: 'Coloured Strobes (EP-Yellow Sky Vol. ii)' (MFS) # % *'Files a,b' end Tracks marked # available on File c Tracks marked @ available on File d '''Tracks marked & available on '''File e '''Tracks marked % available on '''File f File ;Name *(a) Peel Show 1995-09-29 (incomplete) *(b) Peel Show 1995-09-29.2 (incomplete) *© Dat_096_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *(d) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE245 *(e) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE247 *(f) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE248 ;Length *(a) 00:47:35 *(b) 02:18:04 *© 04:03:55 (00:35:38 to 01:58:42) *(d) 1:33:12 (46:28-1:18:40) (to 1:05:19 additional) *(e) 1:33:27 (from 58:50) *(f) 1:33:27 (to 41:10) ;Other *(a) File created from CB094 of the 500 Box. Stereo at 192kbps. *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with the tracklisting and to Isector for file (b). *© Many thanks to Max-dat. *(d) Created from LE245 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 245 *(e) Created from LE247 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 247 *(f) Created from LE248 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 248 ;Available *(a) http://www.mediafire.com/?r44m224cwgy *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d-f) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:500 Box Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes